totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rekin
Rekin (ang. Shark) jest jednym z wielu zwierząt, które pojawiają się w całej serii Totalnej Porażki. Rekiny są jednym z najbardziej przerażających zwierząt w serialu i były odpowiedzialne za liczne obrażenia, w tym śmierć kilku stażystów. Rekiny okazjonalnie okazały się zdolne do oddychania na suchym lądzie, mimo że zwykle są widywane w wodzie. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki W czołówce, pojawia się rekin wyskakujący z wody, zjadający pstrąga i przeskakujący nad mewą. thumb|left|210px|Rekiny przygotowują się do ataku w [[Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2.]] W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, zawodnicy muszą skoczyć z klifu do Jeziora Wawanakwa. Jezioro jest pełne rekinów, które zaatakują każdego, kto nie wyląduje w niewielkim obszarze, zwanym "bezpieczną strefą". W retrospekcji pokazano Szefa kuchni uciekającym przed rekinami po tym, jak przetestował wyzwanie. Podczas wyzwania, jedynym zawodnikiem, który wylądował poza bezpieczną strefą, jest Justin, którego rekiny oszczędzają, ze względu na jego urzekający wygląd, a nawet pomogły mu dostać się na brzeg. thumb|210px|right|Rekin pożera orła, węża i zajączka. W Komu możesz zaufać?, wąż zjada zajączka DJ'a, potem wąż zostaje złapany przez orła, a na koniec rekin wynurza się z wody i zjada orła razem z dużą częścią Portu Wstydu. W Skarby, Trent miał za zadanie zdobyć klucz, wiszący na słupku pośrodku jeziora pełnego rekinów. Wziął dwie martwe ryby i rzucił jak najdalej od słupa. Rekiny natychmiast tam popłynęły. W tym czasie chłopak zanurkował i zabrał klucz. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, widać dwa rekiny, relaksujące się z Beth, mając błotne maseczki na twarzy. Po tym, jak Izzy ugryzła Sadie, pyta rekina, czy mają potrzebę zatopienia w czymś zęby a rekin wzrusza ramionami po tym, pytaniu. W Obóz rozbitków, widać rekiny pływające wokół niektórych uczestników po powodzi. Rekiny są widziane krótko w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, w wyzwaniu wymyślonym przez Leshawne, w którym Gwen musiała przejść nad przepaścią, gdzie pływają trzy rekiny, trzymając długi kij z olbrzymimi stekami i nosząc naszyjnik z stekiem. Jest w stanie ukończyć to wyzwanie i za to zdobyła luzerkę. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, rekiny pojawiają się ponownie w jeziorze, nad którym zawieszone są dwie belki. Wyzwanie polega na tym, aby finaliści przeszli po belkach bez wpadnięcia do jeziora z rekinami. Podczas testowania tego wyzwania, stażysta wpada do jeziora i zostaje zjedzony przez jednego z rekinów. Na sam koniec Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, walizka z milionem dolarów wpada do jeziora, gdzie nagle wynurza się rekin który pożera walizkę, zmuszając uczestników do ponownego konkurowania o milion dolarów na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|210px|left|Beth i rekiny relaksujące się na plaży w czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki. W czołówce, widać rekina goniącego Owena pod wodą w zbiorniku, który później można zobaczyć w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, dopóki Owen nie puścił bąka do paszczy rekina, przez co się zadławił. Na plaży, dwa kolejne rekiny, relaksują się na leżakach razem z Beth. W podsumowaniu Uwaga, potwór!, Chris mówi, że czternastu zawodników będzie rywalizować o kolejny milion dolarów. Potem chichocze i mówi, że to w rzeczywistości te same pieniądze, które zjadł rekin. Oznacza to, że albo udało im się jakoś odzyskać pieniądze z rekina, albo zaplanowane było to, aby rekin zjadł milion dolarów od samego początku, aby drugi sezon mógł powstać. thumb|right|210px|Rekiny zakochują się w Justinie. Rekiny pojawiają się w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, w wyzwaniu, w którym zawodnicy muszą pozostać na symulacji surfingu nad zbiornikiem wodnym. Rekiny są nadal zakochane w Justinie, więc kiedy wpada on do wody, jeden z rekinów ratuje go i udziela pierwszej pomocy usta-usta. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, rekin przytula Justina, odpychając Beth i Lindsay, które martwiły się o jego stan zdrowotny. Chris następnie daje rekinom przerwę z powodu związków zawodowych. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, rekin pojawia się krótko, gdy wyzwanie polega na tym, aby drużyny wydostały się z łodzi podwodnej napełniającej się wodą. Justin i Izzy otwierają klapę, a głowa rekina wynurza się i próbuje ugryźć Justina, ale szybko zdołali zamknąć klapę. Rekin widziany jest ponownie w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, jako jeden z siedmiu niebezpiecznych składników, które Beth i Courtney musiały przygotować, aby ugotować zupę kung-fu z makaronem, dopóki nie został złapany przez gigantyczną kałamarnicę. Rekin zostaje wybrany jako "zwierzęcy kumpel" Courtney podczas wyzwania w Dobry piesek. Rekin nie współpracuje z Courtney przez cały odcinek i ciągle z nią walczy. Podczas walki, Courtney uderza rekina w żołądek przez co zwraca swój lunch z którego Courtney przygotowała sashimi którym poczęstowała Chrisa i Szefa kuchni. Paczka rekinów walczy z nią w drugiej części wyzwania, a dziewczyna prawie ich pokonuje, załatwiając dwa rekiny. Nie udaje jej się z ostatnim który zabiera jej palmtopa, z którego dzwoni zagranicę a potem rzuca w dół wodospadu, za którym Courtney popłynęła aby go odzyskać. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|left|210px|Sierra zmusza rekina aby wypluł Cody'ego. W Moja upalna Jamajka, pierwszym wyzwaniem jest nurkowanie w wodach pełnych rekinów. Jeden z rekinów wielokrotnie uderzył Cody'ego w twarz, chwytając go za szyję pod wodą. Później, ten sam rekin ściga Gwen po tym, jak zanurkowała, jednak dziewczynie udało się uciec przed nim. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, rekiny pływają zieloną łodzią na dole wodospadu. Kiedy zawodnicy spadli z liny w dół wodospadu, widać jak są ścigani przez rekiny. W materiale dodatkowym, Owen po wykonaniu Skoku Wstydu, wylądował na stole obiadowym w otoczeniu rekinów które szykują się do jedzenia a Owen jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany zaistniałą sytuacją. W Aloha, Finał!, rekiny są wykorzystywane do walki między Alejandro i Cody'm, aby uczynić ją bardziej niebezpieczną. Po tym, jak Alejandro pokonuje Cody'ego, powala go z platformy, na której rywalizują, rekin połyka Cody'ego w całości. Ochronna Sierra wjeżdża do oceanu, łapie rekina, wyprowadza go na plażę i wielokrotnie uderza nim o piasek, nakazując mu wypluć Cody'ego, co ostatecznie zrobił. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|210px|right|Rekin, teraz zmutowany, zagraża zawodnikom. :Odwiedź tę stronę aby dowiedzieć się więcej o zmutowanym rekinie z czwartego sezonu. Jedynym rekinem, jaki można zobaczyć w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy jest zmutowany rekin o imieniu Kieł. W porównaniu do rekinów z poprzednich trzech sezonów, Kieł jest większy, jasnoszary, ma dużo większe zęby, ręce, nogi, dodatkowe płetwy i jest o wiele bardziej inteligentny, co sprawia, że wydaje się mieszanką człowieka i rekina. Nie wiadomo, czy jakikolwiek inny rekin na wyspie został dotknięty w podobny sposób. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, rekiny wraz z Kłem, pojawiają się w pierwszej części wyzwania. Bezskutecznie starają się zjeść zawodników, gdy nurkują w wodzie. Najbardziej godna uwagi jest sytuacja, gdy Porażko Miernik przypadkowo wpada do jeziora. Każdy z rekinów wtedy zaczyna żuć kończyny robota aż do momentu zwarcia. Po wybuchu, uwolniono długo uwięzionego Alejandro. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|left|210px|Rekin atakuje Jasmine i Shawna w [[Gorączka Scarlett.]] W Gorączka Scarlett, Shawn stwierdza, że boi się rekinów, a Jasmine uważa, że uderzenie w nos przestraszy ich. Jednak widziała to tylko w telewizji i uderzenie tylko rozwścieczyło rekina i nie powstrzymało go od ataku. Rekin pozostawia ich jednak w spokoju, gdy Shawn oddaje mocz w wodzie. W Obozowicze z talentem, dwa rekiny były zniesmaczone występem Sugar do tego stopnia, że wyniosły się z zamieszkiwanego przez nich jeziora. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig thumb|right|210px|Rekin atakuje Dona, kiedy wyjaśnia wyzwanie. W Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym, rekiny stanowią główną część wyzwania, w którym zawodnicy muszą pływać w wodach pełnych rekinów aby zdobyć Wskazówkę przyczepioną do ich górnej płetwy. Kilka rekinów zostało przestraszonych przez Crimson, jak i przez naukę Mary, podczas gdy inni zawodnicy mieli spore trudności z rekinami. Rekin pojawia się w Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy, próbując zaatakować Kitty i Stephanie, ale Stephanie brutalnie uderza rekina w nos, powodując że ten odpływa ze strachu. Ciekawostki *Rekin jest jednym z nielicznych zwierząt, które pojawiły się w każdym sezonie, włączając w to spin-off. *Rekiny są w dużej mierze odpowiedzialne za powstanie Planu Totalnej Porażki, ponieważ jeden rekin zjada walizkę z milionem dolarów w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. *Rekiny są pierwszymi zwierzętami, które są częścią wyzwania. *Kieł jest obecnie jedynym rekinem, który ma imię. *Rekiny pojawiają się w Camp TV, prototypie Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *Rekiny są odpowiedzialne za wyeliminowanie dwóch antagonistów; Courtney w Dobry piesek i Scotta w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Rotacje_Rekina.png|Rekin w różnych ujęciach. Rotacje_Rekina_nr_2.jpg|Oryginalny wygląd rekina z Camp TV, autorstwa Jared'a Deal'a. Rekiny_w_Camp_TV.jpg|Rekiny w Camp TV. Rekin i Justin.png|Rekin udziela Justin'owi, pierwszej pomocy. Rekin_udziela_Justin'owi_pierwszej_pomocy.png|Rekin podnosi głowę Justina. Rekin_zjada_Owena_w_grze.png|Rekin zjada Owena w Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Totalnie Interaktywna! Total Drama Revenge of the Island Contestants Screen.png|Kieł pojawia się na ekranie w lewym górnym rogu z zawodnikami i Szefem kuchni. |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E02_Współczujące_rekiny.png|Rekiny po bolesnym wylądowaniu Harolda w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2. R-j.png|Rekiny pomagają Justin'owi dotrzeć na brzeg. S01E02_Rekin_na_drzewie.png|Rekin na szczycie drzewa, po skoku Owena. S01E11_Rekin_pożera_orła.png|Rekin ma zamiar zjeść orła, węża i zająca. S01E22_Beth_i_Rekiny.png|Rekiny i Beth z maseczkami błotnymi na twarzy. S01E25_Głodne_rekiny.png|Wyzwanie Leshawny: przejść po linie, trzymając mięso nad wodą pełną rekinów. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E04 Rekin atakuje Harolda.png|Rekin próbujący zjeść Harolda w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie. S02E04 Uczestnicy marzną.png|Rekiny błagają o bekon w sposób podobny do fok. S02E04 Szczęśliwy rekin.png|Jeden z rekinów ratuje Justina. S02E04_Rekiny_przy_herbatce.png|Rekiny otrzymują przerwę podczas wyzwania. S02E10_Rekin.png|Rekin pojawia się krótko w Mistrzowie katastrofy. S02E24_Rekin_jako_zwierzątko.png|Rekin jako zwierzęcy kumpel w Dobry piesek. S02E24 Courtney i rekin.png|Courtney wybiera rekina jako swojego zwierzęcego kumpla. S02E24_Będzies_bardzo_bogatym_rekinem.png|Courtney obiecuje wzbogacić rekina. S02E24_Courtney_uczy_rekina_dopingu.png|Rekin nie wykonuje rozkazów Courtney. S02E24_Rekin_czuje_krew.png|Rekin czuje krew, którą Owen wlał do zbiornika. S02E24 Zły rekin.png|Rekin próbuje zaatakować Courtney. S02E24 Walka z rekinem.png|Walka między Courtney i rekinem. S02E24 Rekiny vs Courtney.png|Courtney zaczyna walkę między trzema rekinami. Palmtop w szczęce rekina.png|Rekin kradnie palmtopa Courtney. S02E24 Życie za palmtop.png|Rekin wyrolował Courtney. Harold_jako_przynęta_na_rekiny.png|Duncan używa Harolda jako przynęty na rekiny. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E11 Rekin bijący Cody'ego.png|Rekin bijący Cody'ego w Moja upalna Jamajka. S03E19_Rekiny_żeglarze.png|Rekiny czekają na uczestników, jeśli spadną z liny w Bitwa nad Niagarą. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = S04E02_Kieł_przed_mutacją.png|Jedyny występ normalnego rekina w Prawda albo laser rekina. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E01_Rekiny_pocieszają_Kła.png|Rekiny pocieszają Kła którego Lightning uderzył w nos. S05E01_Gwen_i_dwa_rekiny.png|Rekiny przygotowują się do ataku na Gwen. S05E01 Atak rekinów.png|Rekiny i Kieł atakują Porażko Miernik... S05E01 Przed eksplozją robota.png|...który ulega awarii i uwalnia Alejandro. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = Rekiny się wyprowadzają.png|Rekiny odchodzą z powodu okropnego śpiewu Sugar w Obozowicze z talentem. |-| Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig = Walka Brody'ego z rekinem.png|Brody walczy z rekinem. Mary taka straszna że aż rekiny uciekają.png|Mary odstrasza rekiny za pomocą magnesu. Crimson straszy rekina.png|Crimson straszy rekina. Owen okrążony rekinami.png|Owen myli rekiny z delfinami. Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie